


A Very Merry Christmas

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for the Drakecest Advent Calendar over on Tumblr, as well as for Nathamuel. <3Nathamuel and I often throw different Nathan/Sam ideas back and forth at each other, and somehow we got on about Nathan and Sam using sex toys.  That idea really stuck with me, and I was able to incorporate it into a smutty Christmastime fic for the boys.  Merry Christmas everyone, and have some lengthy, hardcore, Drakecest smut.Sam/Nathan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nathamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/gifts).



“Merry Christmas Nathan,” Sam said to his little brother as he tugged him in for a hug, while they relaxed on their living room couch that sat in front of the fireplace.  It was Christmas morning, and the two of them had dragged themselves out of bed so that they could indulge in the tradition of opening presents.  Unfortunately they didn’t have very many _traditional_ Christmas memories to reflect on in between the two of them, so they figured that there was no time like the present to start building new ones.  Sam had even built the fire that was currently crackling in front of them for the proper Christmas _experience_ , while Nathan had made a couple mugs of hot cocoa for the both of them to enjoy.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Nathan replied as he returned the affectionate gesture, wrapping his arms around his older brother and giving him a squeeze.  “I’ve got to say, this is nice,” he said as he let go of Sam and reached over to the coffee table to pick up his mug of hot chocolate.  “We never really got to celebrate Christmas like _this_.”

 

“We were lucky if we were able to celebrate Christmas at _all_ ,” Sam said as his mouth turned down in a slight frown when he recalled the memories of past holidays.  Growing up was kind of _rough_ to say the least, especially when they didn’t always have a roof over their heads or enough money to feed themselves.  And never mind the jail time too.  Sam regretted not being able to give Nathan the kind of Christmas memories that he _should_ have had, so he was going to do the best he could to change all that.  “So yeah, this is _really_ nice, Nathan,” Sam agreed, leaning in to give his little brother a peck on the cheek.

 

Nate chuckled softly as he felt Sam’s lips brush against his skin while he took a sip from his hot, sweet beverage.  “So when are we going to open presents?”  Nathan asked once he swallowed his mouthful of hot chocolate. 

 

“Oh, well I mean, we can open them now if you want,” Sam answered with a smile.  “Do you wanna start with the ones under the tree or the stockings?”

 

“We should probably do the stockings first,” Nathan said while leaning forward to place his mug back onto the table, before getting up from the couch.  “You know, for _tradition’s_ sake.”

 

“Okay, sure,” Sam agreed with a grin as he followed suit, rising from the sofa to tag along behind his little brother towards the mantle of the fireplace.  There were three stockings hung from it, one for Nathan, one for Sam, and one for Sully, who they were planning to see sometime later on in the day.  “Why don’t you go ahead and see what’s in yours first?”  Sam asked as he placed a hand on the small of his brother’s back and urged him forward.  He honestly didn’t really care what _he_ got for Christmas, all that mattered that he was able to spend the holiday with his younger brother.  Besides, he was pretty _sure_ that no matter what Nathan got for him, he’d love it.  Now, if _Nathan_ actually liked the presents that he got for him, that would definitely be the icing on the cake.  He guessed that he was going to find out soon whether or not he did a good job with his shopping.

 

“All right,” Nathan agreed with a smile as he moved to carefully tug his stocking from the hook embedded in the fireplace mantle.  “This has got some weight to it,” he commented once he had it in his hands, nearly dropping it when he didn’t expect it to be quite so _heavy_.  “You really stuffed this, didn’t you?”

 

“Eh, maybe,” Sam answered with a knowing grin as he grabbed the stocking that had his name attached to it, leaving Sully’s still hanging.  He was tempted to peek inside, but he wanted to see what Nathan thought of his presents first.  “Let’s go sit back down, because if you hadn’t guessed yet, there’s a _few_ things in there for you.”

 

“Geez Sam, you must’ve gone all out,” Nathan said as he turned to head back to the sofa, a wide grin plastered onto his face as he cradled the heavy stocking in the crook of his arm.  “And we have all those presents under the tree too.”

 

“Is it so bad that I wanted to make the day special for my little brother?”  Sam asked in mock hurt while he followed Nathan back to the couch and then plopped back down onto the cushion that he had been sitting on before.

 

“Of course _not_ ,” Nathan replied with a chuckle as he took his seat next to Sam, and then leaned in to press a small, sweet kiss to his brother’s lips.  “I really appreciate it.  It’s already special just with you _being_ here.”

 

“Oh come on,” Sam said as he snaked a hand up between them to ruffle at Nathan’s hair.  “Now you’re just being corny.”  He’d be lying though, if he said that his brother’s words didn’t make his heart swell. 

 

“I’m allowed to be a _little_ bit corny when I’m spending Christmas with my brother,” Nathan said as he looked down and started to dig into the Christmas stocking.  “You know, the one that I didn’t think that I’d ever see again?”

 

“All right, all right,” Sam resigned as he held his hands up in the air.  “You win on that one.”  He then leaned back into the sofa, but draped one arm around Nathan’s shoulder as he watched his brother start going through the contents of the stocking.

 

“Let’s see… A pair of slippers?”  Nathan asked as he tugged out the first item from inside, and held them up.  They were made of a blue fuzzy material and definitely looked to be somewhat warm.

 

“You always complain that your feet get cold on these hardwood floors,” Sam replied with a smile and a slight shake of his head.  “So now that problem’s solved.”

 

“Well that’s true.  That’s pretty thoughtful of you, thanks,” Nathan said as he placed the slippers down on the floor for the moment.  The thick socks that he was wearing were doing the job for his feet at the moment, so he’d have to try them on later.  He thrust his hand back into the stocking and pulled out a small, leather bound book.  “What’s this?”  Nate asked as he opened the book to flip through the pages, and found that they were blank.  “Another journal?”

 

“Well, you know, I figured your other one was pretty full already, and maybe a little bit filthy, so I thought you could use a new one.”  Sam drew his free hand up to his head in order to awkwardly drag his fingers through his hair.  “I mean, you can just use it to draw stuff in it if you want, make lists, whatever you want to do with it.  It doesn’t _just_ have to be for writing down clues and things like that.”

 

Nathan laughed softly at Sam’s explanation.  “So are you saying you want to go on a trip sometime soon?”  He asked as he playfully shook the small book towards Sam’s face with amusement.

 

“Only if _you_ want to,” Sam answered, his hazel eyes lighting up instantly at the idea.  It was no secret that he was a _little_ jealous of his brother’s famous travels while he was holed up in prison, and even though he got a taste of it when they were chasing down Avery’s treasure, despite the danger to their lives, he still wanted to do and see more.

 

“We’ll see,” Nathan said as he put the journal aside.  Even if they _didn’t_ go anywhere, the book would likely come in handy somehow.  “Let’s see what’s next,” he mumbled as he fished for the next gift, pulling out a small, square box.  Lifting a brow, he rotated the little container in his hand and examined it from a few angles.  “What’s this?”

 

Sam smirked as Nathan got to the next present.  Which in his opinion, was one of the more _fun_ ones.  “Why don’t you open it and you tell me?”

 

Nathan’s eyes narrowed slightly at Sam, suspicious of what could be inside of the container.  The box _kind of_ looked like one that would hold some jewelry, and he didn’t think that Sam would be the _type_ to buy him jewelry, but he guessed that _anything_ was possible.  Especially after being reunited with his presumed dead brother.  “Okay…” Nathan said hesitantly as he moved to lift the lid off of the box, still unsure of what was hiding inside.  But when he revealed its contents, he was even more _confused_.  “Uh, I don’t really know what this is,” Nathan said as he picked up the black, silicone ring from inside the box and looked it over.  It was too large to be a ring meant to be worn on your fingers, but it was also too small to be a bracelet.

 

Sam couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped his throat when he saw the puzzled expression on his little brother’s face.  “ _This_ , is something that we can have some fun with later on,” he said suggestively with a lift of his eyebrows.  “I’ll show you how to use it Nathan, don’t worry.”

 

“O-kay,” Nathan said with some uncertainty as he put the item back into the box.  He was still pretty much in the dark about what the gift _was_ , but if Sam said that he’d show him what to do with it, he trusted his brother to do so.  His hand disappeared into the stocking once again, and he pulled out a thick, rectangular container this time.  “Hopefully this one won’t be as mysterious as the last one,” Nathan joked as he pulled the lid off of the box.  When he saw what was inside he was a _little_ bit shocked, but not really.  “A dildo?  Really Sam?”  He asked as he took the fake dick out of the container.  The weight of it felt heavy in his palm.

 

“I figured we could have fun with that too,” Sam replied with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to act nonchalant about the present, but the smirk that kept twitching at the corner of his mouth said otherwise.  “Or well, _you_ can have fun with it,” he corrected.  “It’s for you, after all.”

 

“ _You’re_ not enough for me?”  Nathan teased as he examined the new toy in his hands.  “No, I think it’s something that we can _both_ have fun with, you were right the first time,” he teased as he playfully pointed the dildo towards Sam.

 

The expression on Sam’s face lit up at Nathan’s suggestive words, and he was _damn_ glad that he had stopped by the sex shop for some of his Christmas shopping.  “When do you…” Sam paused. “…wanna try it out?”  He asked as he glanced down at the sex toy and then back to his little brother’s face.  “Because I mean, there’s one more thing in your stocking that goes along with that.”

 

“Oh yeah?”  Nathan questioned curiously as he put the dildo aside and dug back into the stocking in order to find the final item that Sam was talking about.  His hand wrapped around what felt to be a bottle, and he pulled it out from the depths of the Christmas stocking.  Nathan couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw what was now in his hand.  “Well, you’re definitely right about this ‘going along’ with the other presents,” he joked as he held out the bottle of lubricant that had been hidden inside.  “So I guess since we have all of this stuff, we could uh… we could try it out _now_ if you want.”

 

“You sure?”  Sam asked with a lift of an eyebrow.  Not that he didn’t _want_ to help Nathan try out the new things that he had bought him, but he had also wanted to give his little brother a traditional Christmas morning, even if some of the gifts were anything _but_.  “What about Christmas traditions and all?”

 

Nathan gave a shrug as he squirmed out from underneath Sam’s arm and stood up with some of his new gifts in his hands.  “Screw traditions.  We’re not exactly traditional ourselves.  And besides, we still have all morning to open up the rest of the gifts.”  Nate paused as he looked down at Sam, who was still sitting on the sofa.  “Unless you _want_ to open your presents first?”

 

“Nah, they can wait,” Sam said as he flashed a grin towards his younger brother while getting up from the couch.  “They’re not going anywhere,” he murmured before leaning in to press a kiss to Nathan’s lips.

 

Nathan chuckled as their lips touched, and mumbled back in reply, “Fair point.”

 

“Now let’s head upstairs,” Sam suggested while he gave a gentle pat to Nathan’s behind.  “There’s lots more room up there to _play around_ , if you get what I mean.”

 

“I’m reading you loud and clear,” Nathan answered back, before moving to head towards the staircase that leads to the upper part of their house.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they had gotten upstairs to their bedroom, which took a little while longer than they expected, what with several kisses and gropes getting in the way as they made their way up the wooden staircase, Nathan set his new playthings out on the bed before starting to strip himself of his pajamas.  “So uh, what _is_ that thing anyway?”  He asked curiously after tugging his shirt over his head, and motioned towards the box that held the silicon mystery ring.

 

A smirk reemerged on Sam’s lips.  “That, is a cock ring, Nathan,” he answered with a small laugh while he started to undress as well.  “You’ve never seen one of those before?”

 

“ _No._   I mean, maybe?  I mean, I don’t know,” Nathan replied, while a hint of frustration rose in his voice.  “I don’t know a whole lot about that stuff,” he admitted with a huff as he tugged at the waistband of his pajama bottoms.  “I always thought that, you know, what I had was _enough_.”

 

“Take it easy Nathan,” Sam assured as he moved closer to his little brother to give him a pat on the shoulder.  “What you’ve got is _plenty_.  This is just to add a little more _spice_ to things, you know?”  He paused for a moment, remembering that Nate really _didn’t_ know.  “Anyway, what it’s supposed to do is to make things last a little longer, and when you finally _do_ reach your ah… peak, it feels more intense.”  He grinned as he tugged Nathan in for a hug.  “You can try it, and if you don’t like it, we’ll take it off.  No big deal.”

 

“Well that doesn’t sound so bad,” Nathan pondered after hearing Sam’s explanation.  His eyebrows furrowed once he actually _thought_ about it.  “Wait, so are you saying that I’m a minute man?”

 

 “What?  No!”  Sam got out with a laugh.  “You’re fine, you’re _more_ than fine, Nathan,” he reassured his younger brother, as he allowed a palm to smooth down Nathan’s arm.  “Relax.  I just thought it would be fun to try something new.”

 

“Where’d you find out about all of this stuff anyway?”  Nathan asked as he pulled his pajama pants down his legs, and stepping out of them once they were completely off.

 

Sam shrugged as he slipped out of his own pajamas.  “You get bored in prison and you research a lot of crazy stuff.  I wasn’t just reading up on Henry Avery the _entire_ time you know.”

 

“Well that makes sense,” Nathan said as he finished getting undressed, chucking the fabric aside and then moving to sit down on the edge of the bed.  “So uh, how do we get started here?”

 

Sam took a moment to gaze over Nathan’s now-naked body before answering.  “First, we need to set the mood,” he said as he stepped over to where his little brother was sitting, and slid himself in between Nathan’s thighs.  Sam glanced down at Nathan and gave him a little smile before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

 

Nathan’s eyes fluttered closed when Sam’s lips met his own, the kiss that they shared being anything _but_ a platonic, familial kind.  When Sam’s tongue flicked against his mouth, he opened up and allowed his older brother inside in order to deepen the kiss.  A small moan escaped his throat as their tongues slid hotly together.

 

As their mouths melded and heat started to build up between them, Sam wanted to do nothing _more_ than to press himself deeply into the hotness that was between Nathan’s legs, but that was to be saved for Nathan’s new _present_.  After a few more moments of wet, deep, _passionate_ kisses, Sam gently pulled away.  “What say we try that ring on you?”  He asked softly, noticing that Nathan’s cheeks were looking a little flushed, and he felt _pleased_ because of it.  Sam loved getting his little brother going, and sometimes it just didn’t take _much_.  “You should put it on before you get too…” He glanced down at Nathan’s groin and saw that he was sporting a little bit of a hard-on. “…excited.”

 

“Okay, right,” Nathan got out a little breathlessly once they had separated, and he reached over for the box.  Once he had the black, silicone ring free from its confines, he moved to start sliding it onto his half-hard dick.

 

“Wait a minute there,” Sam said as he put a hand out to keep Nathan from going any further.  “You might want to lube it up a little bit first.  So you don’t get a friction rash or anything like that.”

 

“Oh… Yeah, okay,” Nathan got out with a slightly awkward laugh.  “Right, I knew that,” he said as he reached for the bottle of lubricant.  Just as he was about to pop the bottle open, Sam snagged it from his hand.

 

“Let me do it for you,” Sam offered with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.  “You just sit back and relax.”

 

“I can do that,” Nathan agreed as he leaned back on the bed, pushing his arms back behind him with his palms pressed into the mattress so that they could support him.  He was a little excited but also a little _nervous_ to play with the new items that he had received, although he trusted Sam completely.  His big brother had never led him astray.  Well, _most_ of the time anyway.

 

Sam took the ring from Nathan’s other hand and popped open the bottle of lube so that he could tip it over and squeeze some of the lubricant on the toy.  Since it wasn’t a large item, he didn’t need a ton of lube, so once he had it coated, he pushed the bottle aside for the moment.  They’d need it again later once he started working the _other_ present inside of Nathan.  “Okay, tell me if it feels too tight,” Sam warned with a lift of his eyes towards Nathan before he started to slide the cock ring onto his brother’s length.  Since Nathan wasn’t fully hard, it was pretty easy to push it down to the base, and soon Sam was grinning when his work was done.  “How is it?”

 

Nathan looked down at his crotch.  “Well, it feels like I have something on my penis,” he commented with a chuckle.  “But it feels okay.  It’s not really tight or anything like that.”  A thought popped to the front of his mind.  “Hey, how do you even get the size right on one of these things anyway?”

 

“Fingers,” Sam answered with a wiggle of his lube-slicked digits.  “And a good memory along with some good estimation.”  With a smile, Sam allowed himself to lightly grasp at Nathan’s cock and drag his fingers down the length of it.  “If it seems too tight at any time, just say the word and we’ll take it off.”  His smile segued into a grin as he reached for the dildo sitting at the end of the bed with his other hand.  “Now it’s time for the _real_ fun to begin.”  Sam gave Nathan a playful, yet lustful look.  “Lay down for me, little brother.”

 

“Right,” Nathan said a with a little bit of hesitation, pulling his arms in so that he could lay back on the bed, but still using his elbows so that he could prop himself up to see what Sam was going to do.  Even though Sam hadn’t done a whole lot yet, he could feel his cheeks getting warm with both arousal and anticipation.

 

Sam gave a small lick of his lips before sliding a hand in between Nathan’s legs, and then gently pressed at one of his inner thighs with his palm.  “Open up,” he urged with a flick of his eyes up towards Nathan’s.

 

Wordlessly, but a _little_ shyly, Nathan shifted on the bed and spread his legs for Sam.  He always felt so _exposed_ whenever he did this sort of thing with his brother, but the slight awkwardness was usually quickly washed away by how _good_ it felt later on.

 

“Cat got your tongue, Nathan?”  Sam teased when his brother didn’t have anything _smart_ to say to him for once.  He dropped the toy so that he could drag the bottle of lube back over towards him, and just as he was about to pour some into his hand, he paused.  “So do you want me to use my fingers first, or do you just want to get right to it?”

 

Nathan nipped at his bottom lip as he pondered the question, greatly aware at how flushed his face felt just from _hearing_ the request.  “Use your fingers Sam,” he answered, although he couldn’t help himself from smirking before speaking again.  “You know you’ve always been good with your hands.”  The words were the truth though, Nathan _loved it_ when Sam used his fingers on him.

 

Sam chuckled as he poured some more of the lubricant onto his fingers this time, and then moved to get up on the bed so that he could settle himself on his knees next to his younger brother.  “Thanks for the compliment, little brother,” he said playfully as he rubbed his slick digits together.  “I guess you deserve a prize for that, huh?”  Sam asked as he slid his hand in between Nathan’s waiting legs, moving underneath his cock and balls to slip both his index and middle fingers inside his brother’s tight heat.  They’d both done this enough times that he knew that Nathan didn’t need long, proper preparation, so he was sure that his little brother could take the two digits right away.

 

A small gasp fell from Nathan’s lips when Sam pressed his fingers inside, and he reflexively closed his eyes at the pleasant, familiar sensation.  “Yeah, keep going,” Nathan urged his older brother on, reaching a hand down to grab at Sam’s forearm.

 

“I wasn’t planning on stopping,” Sam said with a laugh as he eased a third finger in, and then began to slide them slowly in and out of Nathan’s taut hole.  “Far from it, actually.”

 

“Oh that’s good, that’s good,” Nathan murmured when Sam started moving his digits inside of him, and he could feel his dick getting harder with the motion.  With the cock ring that he was wearing, he felt a tighter sensation around him, but it wasn’t _bad_.  It was different, but it also actually felt kind of _nice_. 

 

“Do you want me to use the fake dick yet?”  Sam asked as he watched and felt Nathan getting more turned on while he slid his fingers in and out, his own cock starting to rise when he felt his brother squeeze around his fingers.  He _kind of_ wanted to bury himself where his fingers were, but he didn’t want to be selfish, not when he hadn’t let Nathan enjoy his presents just yet.

 

“You can,” Nathan got out with a slight hitch to his voice.  Honestly, he could have just let Sam work him with his fingers all _day_ , but he was curious to see how the toy would feel inside him too.

 

“All right,” Sam said with an understanding nod.  He carefully pulled his fingers out from inside his younger brother, and grabbed the nearby lube bottle once again.  He tipped the bottle and squeezed out _much_ more of the lubricant this time.  Once he had a decent amount in his palm, he placed the bottle back down on the bed and picked up the dildo instead.  Sam couldn’t help himself from grinning as he as he slicked up the silicone dick in his hand, since he was a little eager for the _real_ fun to begin.

 

“You almost have that ready?”  Nathan teased, already missing the fingers that had been lodged in him.  They were in there for too short of a time, in his opinion.  Hopefully he wouldn’t have to wait _too_ long.

 

“Someone’s impatient,” Sam joked back as he finished preparing the dildo for where it was going to go.  Once he was pretty sure it was nice and slick, he moved the toy down towards Nathan’s entrance and nudged at it with the head.  “You ready for this?”

 

“I’ve _been_ ready,” Nathan got out a little impatiently, although he appreciated the care that Sam always used whenever they had sex, whether it was with toys or each _other_.  He knew that it was because his older brother loved him _so_ much and that he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going to get hurt.  Nathan definitely appreciated that Sam was always a little overprotective of him in _all_ aspects.

 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Sam said with a light laugh.  “Okay well, you asked for it then, little brother,” he murmured as he slowly started to ease the toy into Nathan’s puckered hole.

 

Nathan’s lips curled into an o-shape when the dildo penetrated him, as he felt that familiar stretch and pull down below.  But this time it was a little bit _different_ with something as unyielding as a sex toy, rather than a flesh and blood dick.  Especially since it was sized bigger than what he was used to taking.  “O-Okay, that’s new.”

 

“New good or new bad?”  Sam asked curiously as he paused in what he was doing, waiting to gauge Nathan’s reaction.

 

“New _good_ ,” Nathan panted out.  As much as he liked having Sam’s cock down there, he had to admit that the silicone one wasn’t _terrible_ either.  He pulled one of his legs up towards him, bending it at the knee to give Sam some more room to work.  “Keep going.”

 

A small smirk played upon Sam’s lips.  “You got it,” he said as he did what his brother wanted, and pushed the sex toy in further.  “Just tell me if it’s too much.”  The sight of the dildo getting sucked up by Nathan’s body was _hot_ , and as he watched more of it disappear, he could feel his own body starting to get warm with arousal.

 

A gasp fell from Nathan’s mouth when the dildo slid deeper into him, the stretching sensation feeling more _intense_ as he took more of the toy inside.  And he liked it a whole _hell_ of a lot.  “I can tell you it’s _not_ too much,” Nathan joked as he glanced down at his older brother.  “So that means give me _more_ of it.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Nathan’s demand, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even _more_ than he already was.  His own cock standing at attention as it pressed into his belly was proof of that.  Sam was being careful for his brother’s sake, but if Nate wanted more, then he’d give him what he wanted, no questions asked.  “Just remember Nathan, you asked for it,” Sam teased softly as he gave the dildo a slight twist with his hand and drove it in even deeper, pushing it in nearly as far as it could go.

 

This time Nathan’s eyes fluttered shut and a groan rumbled from his throat when Sam did what he had asked.  He didn’t know if it was the sharp penetration, or the squeeze of the cock ring around his dick, or the way that the head of the fake cock nudged at his prostate, but his torso was coiling with an intense burn that he hadn’t felt like _that_ before.  “Oh god, that’s good, that’s _really_ good,” he moaned out while goosebumps prickled up on his skin.  “Keep going, Sam.”

 

Sam’s mouth went dry as he watched Nathan squirm beneath him.  He hadn’t really even started _fucking_ him with the toy yet, but his brother’s moans and groans went _straight_ to his dick.  As much as he wanted to tease Nathan with the silicone cock, maybe even take his time and work his brother up slowly, his restraint was quickly falling apart.  “I want you Nathan,” Sam growled out softly as he eased the rest of the dildo inside of his little brother, pushing it in all the way to its base.  He then let go of the toy and reached over for the discarded tube of lubricant, not wasting any time in popping it open to squeeze the viscous liquid onto his palm.  “Sit up for me,” he commanded as he started to smooth the lube over Nathan’s hard-on.

 

Nathan opened his eyes when he felt the cool sensation of the lubricant being rubbed onto him with his brother’s rough hands, and just the manual stimulation sent sparks of arousal up his spine.  “You’re jealous, aren’t you?  Of the present that _you_ gave me?”  Nate teased as he carefully shifted on the bed into somewhat of a sitting position, while giving his older brother a crooked grin.  As he moved, he could feel the sex toy deep in him, nudging at his insides, stretching him out, and it felt _amazing_.  

 

“…Maybe,” Sam admitted as he wiped his hand on the bedspread once he was done hastily preparing Nathan for what _he_ wanted to do.  It only took a moment for him to clamber onto his younger brother’s lap and grab at his slick cock so that he could get into the proper position.  With a heated smile, Sam let himself sink down onto Nathan’s length, not even needing or _wanting_ the proper preparation for it; they’d done it enough times that it wasn’t really necessary.  The moan that left Sam’s mouth after taking Nathan’s cock was needy and rough, and he didn’t even wait for a response from his brother before he started moving.

 

“Jesus, _Sam_ ,” Nathan gasped out when his brother’s heat suddenly enveloped his cock, while he felt his weight settle upon his lap.  But it was good, oh was it _good._   With the force of Sam’s downward movements, Nathan found that it caused the dildo inside of him to move _up_ and press deeper inside of him right into that sensitive spot, which sent _shudders_ through him.  Somehow, despite what the cock ring was supposed to do, with all of the stimulation hitting him at _all_ angles, Nathan could feel his insides starting to tense and _fast_.  “I… I’m not going to last long,” he admitted a little sheepishly while clutching at Sam’s hips in an attempt to slow him down, fingers digging into his brother’s skin.

 

“Oh yeah?”  Sam asked playfully, as he calmed his movements, instead rising and falling a lot more slowly and a lot more _deliberately_.  “How about now?”  He always _thoroughly_ enjoyed taking his brother’s cock, but he _also_ enjoyed teasing his little brother whenever he had the chance to.  Whether they were in bed or not.

 

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows when Sam slowed down.  He still felt like he was on the very _edge_ of climax, and truthfully, he _needed_ that release.  But he also knew that while he was wearing the cock ring, he really _shouldn’t_.  “Come on, Sam,” he pleaded softly, his voice pitching up to a whine as he outright _begged_.

 

“Come on, _what_?”  Sam teased as he continued to move at a leisurely pace, savoring that stretch and feeling of fullness each time he pushed himself down on Nathan’s lap.  He _knew_ what Nathan was asking for, but he just wanted to hear his brother say it himself.

 

“Come on and let me _come_ ,” Nathan huffed out in almost a whimper, finally admitting what he wanted, no, what he _needed_.  Each time Sam sank down on him and forced the dildo right into his prostate, he thought for _sure_ he was going to lose it, he was _that_ close.  “You’re driving me _crazy_.”

 

Sam chuckled when Nathan finally conceded.  “Okay, okay,” he said as he pulled himself off of his little brother’s lap, even though he hated losing that pleasurable sensation of being filled up.  He did love teasing Nathan, but he wasn’t _cruel._   Once he had removed himself from Nathan’s dick, he immediately went to pull off the cock ring, which wasn’t an easy task since Nathan was both rock hard and also slick from lube.  “Come on,” Sam said softly as he coaxed the silicone ring up his brother’s shaft.  As soon as he had it free, he gave Nathan’s dick a few jerks with his hand, and wasn’t the _least_ bit surprised when he came right then and there.  “Jesus Nathan, I guess you weren’t kidding,” Sam said with a laugh when his brother’s come spilled out over his knuckles.

 

“God _damn_ ,” Nathan breathed when he was finally able to let go, practically seeing stars as his hips jerked into his brother’s hand.  The pleasure he felt was _intense_ , and a moan tore from his throat as he experienced it.  “Sam… Sam…” He murmured while the wave of blissful release washed over him.

 

“Merry Christmas, Nathan,” Sam said with a smile as he gently stroked at his brother’s cock, ensuring that he had milked every bit of his orgasm from him.  The gifts he had bought for Nathan were well, _well_ worth it, it seemed.  At least, if the way that his brother had come so _hard_ was any indication.  “So, I’m guessing that you like your presents?”

 

“No.  They were _terrible_ ,” Nathan got out with a breathless laugh as he flopped back onto the bed, giving a sigh when his head hit the pillow.  He felt the dildo shift inside of him with the movement, and found that it was starting to feel a _little_ uncomfortable up there now.

 

“Why you ungrateful little…” Sam didn’t even bother completing his sentence before pouncing onto his little brother and peppering his lips with kisses.  “I _know_ that you liked them,” he teased in between each press of his lips upon Nathan’s.  His hand was still a sticky mess, thanks to his little brother, so he inconspicuously smeared it onto a corner of the bedsheet.  The sheets and bedspread were already a lost cause due to the lube, so there was no harm in getting them even messier if they were just going to go into the wash anyway.  Although being that it was Christmas, he doubted that doing laundry was going to be a priority.

 

“Okay yeah, I _liked_ them, you got me,” Nathan admitted with a laugh as Sam attacked his lips with kisses.  “Maybe even _more_ than liked them,” he said as he smirked underneath his big brother’s roving mouth.  “But uh, do you think we could take this one out now?”

 

Sam chuckled softly as he pulled away from Nathan’s mouth and gently shuffled down his brother’s body.  “It’s not feeling so good anymore, huh?”  He teased as he reached a hand in between Nathan’s legs and grasped at the base of the silicone toy, finding it warm to the touch from his brother’s body heat.  Slowly and carefully, he started to pull it from the confines of Nathan’s body, watching as it slid out inch by inch.

 

“Yeah,” Nathan admitted with a nod and a grunt when Sam began to tug the dildo out of him.  He let his eyes shut as he felt it slide out, and once it was completely pulled free, a shallow, relieved moan left his lips.  “Maybe next time we’ll use it on _you_ ,” Nathan teased as his eyes slipped back open and he let them settle upon his older brother’s face.

 

“Aw, but it’s _your_ gift,” Sam retorted with a smirk of his own as he pushed the sex toy aside.  “But I mean, if that’s what you want to do with it, I’m not going to argue.”  Honestly, when he had bought the fake dick for his little brother, he kind of _hoped_ that maybe Nathan wouldn’t want to keep it all to himself.  And it seemed like he was right.  Sam chuckled softly as he moved a hand down to absently stroke at his own, neglected erection.  “So uh, what’s that saying about giving and receiving?”

 

“It’s better to give than to receive,” Nathan answered as he sat up in the bed, watching as Sam’s hand moved slowly up and down his shaft.  “Come on Sam, you should know that, we were both at that orphanage together.”

 

Sam grinned when he noticed where Nathan’s eyes were focused, and he made sure to use slow, deliberate motions with his hand while he rubbed at his cock.  “Well uh, I was thinking that maybe you could give _me_ something,” he said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow, while giving a tilt of his head towards his little brother, hoping that Nathan would figure out what he was hinting at.

 

“Your presents?”  Nathan playfully teased as he managed to get up from his sitting position, knowing _exactly_ what Sam was asking for.  “Right _now_?”  He asked as he got on all fours and crawled towards where his big brother was sitting on the bed.

 

“ _Not_ my presents, we can open those later,” Sam replied with a chuckle, glad to see that Nathan seemed to have the _right_ idea with what he wanted with the way he moved closer to him.  “Although I mean, I _guess_ it could be a present.”

 

Nathan smiled as he settled himself in between Sam’s legs, glancing up to meet his older brother’s hazel eyes.  “Merry Christmas Sam,” he said to his brother before dipping down to take his cock in between his lips, pushing Sam’s hands away so that they weren’t in _his_ way.

 

“M-Merry Christmas,” Sam replied back with a stuttered gasp, holding his breath as he watched his dick disappear into Nathan’s mouth.  What a Merry Christmas it was _indeed_.


End file.
